kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Kamen Riders
This list does not include those that appear to be riders but have debatable status. It also does not include manga, stage show or game exclusive and unseen riders. For a full list, separated by series and including other riders/rider-like characters, see Kamen Riders # Kamen Rider #1 - Takeshi Hongo # Kamen Rider #2 - Hayato Ichimonji # Kamen Rider V3 - Shiro Kazami # Riderman - Joji Yuki # Kamen Rider X - Keisuke Jin # Kamen Rider Amazon - Daisuke Yamamoto # Kamen Rider Stronger - Shigeru Jo # Skyrider - Hiroshi Tsukuba # Kamen Rider Super-1 - Kazuya Oki # Kamen Rider ZX - Ryo Murasame # Kamen Rider Black - Kotaro Minami # Kamen Rider Black RX - Kotaro Minami # Kamen Rider Shin - Shin Kazamatsuri # Kamen Rider ZO - Masaru Aso # Kamen Rider J - Kouji Segawa # Kamen Rider Kuuga - Yuusuke Godai # Kamen Rider Agito - Shouichi Tsugami # Kamen Rider G3 - Makoto Hikawa # Kamen Rider Gills - Ryo Ashihara # Another Agito - Kaoru Kino # Kamen Rider G4 - Shiro Mizuki # Kamen Rider Ryuki - Shinji Kido # Kamen Rider Knight - Ren Akiyama # Kamen Rider Scissors - Masashi Sudo # Kamen Rider Zolda - Shuichi Kitaoka/Goro Yura # Kamen Rider Raia - Miyuki Tezuka # Kamen Rider Gai - Jun Shibaura # Kamen Rider Ohja - Takeshi Asakura # Kamen Rider Tiger - Satoru Tojo # Kamen Rider Imperer - Mitsuru Sano # Kamen Rider Odin - ? # Kamen Rider Verde - Itsuro Takamizawa # Kamen Rider Femme - Miho Kirishima # Kamen Rider Ryuga - Dark Shinji # Kamen Rider Faiz - Takumi Inui # Kamen Rider Kaixa - Masato Kusaka # Kamen Rider Delta - Shūji Mihara # Kamen Rider Psyga - Leo # Kamen Rider Orga - Yuji Kiba # Kamen Rider Blade - Kazuma Kenzaki # Kamen Rider Garren - Sakuya Tachibana # Kamen Rider Chalice - Hajime Aikawa # Kamen Rider Leangle - Mutsuki Kamijo # Kamen Rider Glaive - Junichi Kaito # Kamen Rider Larc - Natsumi Miwa # Kamen Rider Lance - Shin Magaki # Kamen Rider Hibiki - Hitoshi Hidaka # Kamen Rider Ibuki - Iori Izumi # Kamen Rider Todoroki - Tomizo Todayama # Kamen Rider Zanki - Zaomaru Zaitsuhara # Kamen Rider Sabaki - Sakae Saeki # Kamen Rider Danki - Daisuke Danda # Kamen Rider Eiki - Eiki # Kamen Rider Gouki - Gouki # Kamen Rider Touki - Touki # Kamen Rider Shouki - Shouki # Kamen Rider Banki - Banki # Kamen Rider Shuki - Shuki # Kamen Rider Kyoki - Kyousuke Kiriya # Kamen Rider Kabuki - Kabuki # Kamen Rider Tohki -Tohki # Kamen Rider Kirameki - Kirameki # Kamen Rider Nishiki - Nishiki # Kamen Rider Habataki - Habataki # Kamen Rider Kabuto - Souji Tendo # Kamen Rider Drake - Daisuke Kazama # Kamen Rider Sasword - Tsurugi Kamishiro # Kamen Rider TheBee - Sou Yaguruma, Shun Kageyama, Arata Kagami, Masato Mishima # Kamen Rider Gatack - Arata Kagami # Kamen Rider Kick Hopper - Sou Yaguruma # Kamen Rider Punch Hopper - Shun Kageyama # Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto - Souji Kusakabe # Kamen Rider Caucasus - Issei Kurosaki # Kamen Rider Hercus - Hidenari Oda # Kamen Rider Ketaros - Tetsuki Yamato # Kamen Rider Den-O - Ryotaro Nogami # Kamen Rider Zeronos - Yuto Sakurai # Kamen Rider New Den-O - Kotaro Nogami # Kamen Rider Yuuki - Shiro, Ryotaro Nogami, Ghost Imagin # Kamen Rider Gaoh - Gaoh # Kamen Rider G Den-O - Reiji Kurosaki # Kamen Rider Kiva - Wataru Kurenai # Kamen Rider Ixa - Otoya Kurenai, Keisuke Nago # Kamen Rider Saga - Taiga Nobori # Kamen Rider Dark Kiva - King, Otoya Kurenai, Taiga Nobori # Kamen Rider New Kiva - Masao Kurenai # Kamen Rider Rey - Takato Shiramine # Kamen Rider Arc - Takashi Sugimura # Kamen Rider Decade - Tsukasa Kadoya # Kamen Rider Diend - Daiki Kaito # Kamen Rider Kuuga - Yuusuke Onodera # Kamen Rider Abyss - Kamata # Kamen Rider Amaki - Akira Amami # Chinomanako Diend - Chinomanako # Kamen Rider Kiva-la - Natsumi Hikari # Kamen Rider Double - Shotaro Hidari (Joker)/Philip (Cyclone) # Kamen Rider Accel - Ryu Terui # Kamen Rider Skull - Sokichi Narumi # Kamen Rider Eternal - Katsumi Daido # Kamen Rider Joker - Shotaro Hidari # Kamen Rider OOO - Eiji Hino # Kamen Rider Birth - Akira Date, Shintaro Goto # Kamen Rider Birth Prototype - Shintaro Goto, Akira Date # Kamen Rider Core # Kamen Rider Poseidon - Michal Minato, Poseidon # Kamen Rider Aqua - Michal Minato # Kamen Rider Fourze - Gentaro Kisaragi # Kamen Rider Meteor - Ryusei Sakuta # Kamen Rider Nadeshiko - Nadeshiko Misaki Category:Kamen Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Showa Era Riders